Look This Way
by Shika and Stormfur's Sweetie
Summary: [COMPLETE] Storm x Squirrel oneshot in Stormfur's POV. Suddenly the gray tabby realizes something both his mother and sister tell him. He fines it hard to believe because both Silverstream and Feathertail broke the Warrior Code. Why can't he?


**Look This Way**

_A Storm x Squirrel Fanfiction._

_(Well, sorta... can he get over her?)_

_He loves her. She loves some other cat. Should he let it go?_

_I don't own any of these cats... if I did, things would be different. Go Squirrel x Storm!_

A chilly breeze his the coat of a dark gray tabby tom. His eyes stared sightlessly out before him. He could see, but sometimes he didn't want to. His fellow friends were scattered around, sleeping. Feathertail and Crowpaw slept close as well as Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. What this journey had done to those two... Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw came into this journey snapping insults at each other and now Squirrelpaw was curled up close to him. Envy crept inside Stormfur, hot and painful. Though it was hard to admit it, he knew he probably wouldn't ever get a chance with Squirrelpaw.

A pebble moved close to the stream they were settled by distracting Stormfur. He looked closer and saw a shiny silver aura around the dark waters. He cocked his head and looked a little closer. It seemed to be a cats' face. _Mother?_ Stormfur thought immediantly. His mother was discribed to him as a silver tabby... everyone said she was the prettiest cat in the forest. Well, his father had said that.

"Stormfur." The water _spoke_ to him. Supressing a shiver incase any cat was watching, he bent close and responed with a murmur of nothing. The shiny water spoke back to him in a soft, gentle voice. "Stormfur, it is good to see you look so well. But listen... Squirrelpaw is a likable cat. You're right; she has Brambleclaw and she will for the future to come. Don't try to cause trouble between them. If you three are kit-fighting, it could turn into more than a kit-fight." She glared lovingly at her son.

"But Feathertail and Crowpaw!" blurted Stormfur, his pelt bristling. "And you! You and my father! How can you tell me to stay from the cat I love when-"

"Stormfur, calm down..." Silverstream mewed fiercly until her some quieted. "I made a mistake. Once I saw your father once, I couldn't bear not to meet him again. I love him, I regret nothing... but it shouldn't have happened. And you see what happened to me." Then Silverstream indicated to Feathertail before Stormfur could object. "And your sister... her fate rests with StarClan. You can know nothing more than that. But take my advice- don't be selfish. You will find love, dear Stormfur. Just not with Squirrelpaw." And she began to fade, one line echoing in Stormfur's head. _Her fate rests with StarClan_.

Stormfur shivered, worried for his sister. But that vanished when he glanced back and saw her with Crowpaw. Stormfur didn't care what his mother had said; when he saw Squirrelpaw, his heart ached for the brave, funny, and bold she-cat.

"Stormfur, you're up early," commented a voice from behind his left ear. A purr of delight was sounded as the ginger she-cat stretched her slim muscular pelt. "I think I'll let that furball sleep," she mewed, giving Brambleclaw's ear a soft flick with her tail.

"Hey, Squirrelpaw," mewed Stormfur quietly, twitching one of his ears nervously. "Do you think we should hunt now?" The ginger she-cat shrugged.

"I guess we can go for a little," she mewed hesitantly. Then she boasted, "I bet I can catch more than you!"  
Stormfur's insides tingled and he purred in excitement. "You're an apprentice!"

"Age doesn't matter," Squirrelpaw mewed indigantly and Stormfur wanted to echo those words for a different reason. But he wouldn't dare himself to. Instead he set out with the she-cat that his mother had warned him to stay away from.

---

"Try that mouse," breathed Stormfur. He and Squirrelpaw were still out. The sun was nearly above the sky. "This will be our last catch. We've caught enough." Squirrelpaw glared playfully at and nodded. She crouched, her eyes fixed on the occupied woodmouse that was chewing on a nut.

With her gaze locked, she pounced and let out her loudest yowl yet as the mouse was trapped in her claws. With a glint in her eyes, she brought the mouse to its final breath and then it was silent. With satisfaction, she nodded to Stormfur who sheepishly regreted acting like her mentor. At the same time they both bent to retrive Stormfur's vole from earlier. Clunking heads lightly, Squirrelpaw looked up and smiled while Stormfur melted inside. Her shook his head briskly and Squirrlepaw shrugged and picked his kill up instead. At that moment a set of cats came herdling into the clearing. Brambleclaw and Feathertail were standing together with fear in their eyes. When Feathertail saw her brother she stumbled a bit and Brambleclaw steadied her before she rushed over to meet her brother. Stormfur could not hide the look of annoyment when Squirrelpaw pressed her nose against Brambleclaw as he licked her ear. He overheard a bit of their conversation.

"We were worried sick," he murmured, his eyes almost closed. An old teasing light came into his eyes. "We heard you because of your yowl. We thought an animal had got you! What would I tell Firestar if you were bitten by a fox?"

Squirrelpaw purred and murmured, "I should be protecting you, Brambleclaw. But there's no need to worry." She gave him one more lick on the cheek. "Me and Stormfur were fine. Just hunting. You should see what we caught..." And she lead Brambleclaw out of earshot and into the brackens to retrive her many catches.

Stormfur sighed and turned his attention back to Feathertail. He saw deep pitty in her eyes. "It's a lost battle," she whispered as she twinned her tail with her brother's. Stormfur didn't protest. He didn't point out Crowpaw like he had to their mother. He didn't point out his mother and father's relationship. He let the true words sink in.

Because they were true. Squirrelpaw would never notice him. She would never look twice at him. She had Brambleclaw and they were in the same Clan.

And Brambleclaw had something of Squirrelpaw's that he didn't no matter how much he liked her.

She knew how he felt.

And she loved him _back_.

_Very short oneshot. I finally did a fic on I may do a couple more in this little story of oneshots about Storm x Squirrel with obviously no success because I want to make this like how I thought it was in the books. Remember in like __Moonrise__ Stormfur admitted some feelings of attraction towards Squirrelpaw? And he also admitted Brambleclaw would be a better mate for her. Anyways, I think this non-canon actual relationship deserves some cookies. Review please. Maybe I will continue this to just some times in the book. Like after Stormfur meet Brook. _


End file.
